


Made of Glass

by 401



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Caretaking, Guilt, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs to slow down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made of Glass

“You need to slow down,” Bucky mumbled softly, half to himself as he combed his fingers through Steve’s hair another time.

He pulled another shard of glass from between the golden strands, stained rusty with blood. He wiped the shard on his jeans and placed it on a piece of kitchen towel with the other pieces.

“Can’t,” Steve winced as Bucky’s fingers went to work, parting and combing again, “Gotta do my job.”

 

Bucky frowned, brushing his fingers over Steve’s shoulders absently as he searched over his bruised, cut skin for anymore glass. A little knot of anger flared in his gut at the thought of someone hurting Steve like this. The Captain had gone through worse, much worse, but sometimes the small, sharp superficial wounds were the hardest to watch. He would sport all of these marks and bruises and carry on with his life, probably picking up more along the way. They would heal in a few days only to be replaced by new ones. It was an aspect of Steve that Bucky had no control over. It scared him.

 

“Hell, there’s loads, Stevie!” Bucky turned on the big overhead light and pulled four more tiny pieces of glass from the gash on Steve’s scalp. The blond gritted his teeth and groaned quietly.

 

“Was the guy you were fighting made of glass or something?”

 

“No,” Steve chuckled, “The window next to him was though.”  


Bucky sighed, standing back a little to judge his work. He had skin-glued and covered some of the deeper cuts across Steve’s back and they looked fine; one on his shoulder was already drying and darkening. The bruises would have to take their own course.

 

“All done,” Bucky stated, kissing the little hollow behind Steve’s ear. He smelled like soap and rubbing alcohol.

 

The Captain sighed and smiled, leaning back against Bucky’s body and closing his eyes.

 

“You’re too good to me,” Steve stretched awkwardly, hissing as his shoulder locked.

Bucky caught Steve’s arm and lowered it slowly and turned him to face him.

 

“Go and lie down,” Bucky ordered, “I’ll sort this all out and clean up.”  


Steve frowned in protest but Bucky pressed his fingers to his lips, shushing him. The Captain kissed the cool metal joints and obeyed reluctantly, walking from the bathroom to the bedroom and lying down slowly, wincing and his body hit the mattress.

 

“You know,” Steve called from the bedroom, “You don’t have to do all of this for me.”

Bucky walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Steve.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Bucky looked down at his hands, wringing them together so that the metal one whirred quietly,

“And you didn’t have to take me back after I tried to kill you and half of your department.”

Steve frowned and took Bucky’s hand in his. It was unusual, the way that the metal hand felt no heavier than his flesh one, just colder and harder. It had stopped bothering Steve a long time ago. He liked the way it felt, if anything. The cold was comforting and the brutal strength behind the glistening knuckles made him shiver, a strength that was so painstakingly controlled by its owner.

“You really need to stop apologising for all of that,” Steve sighed, pressing his lips to Bucky’s palm, “You know that was _not_ your fault.”

Bucky pulled a little face of apology before climbing onto the bed next to Steve and closing his eyes.

“I love you Steve,” Bucky said quietly, “More than anything.”

Steve grinned at the ceiling before closing his own eyes.

“Love you too, Buck.”

 

 


End file.
